Not River Song
by superwholockfan
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, the Doctor did not love River Song. His heart belonged to a pink and yellow human in a different universe. Rose Tyler. He's going back to her. Just to see if she's happy. If she is, he'll leave. If she's not, he'll...well he's the Doctor. He doesn't plan that far ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who Rose would have never left. Sadly, I don't.**

**Author's Note: Okay this is not a oneshot. There will be more chapters! This is Eleven/Rose after The Angels Take Manhattan. Also, The Wedding of River Song never happened. Review please!**

Contrary to popular belief, the Doctor did not love River Song. The Doctor was fond of her, no question about that. She was witty, funny, and smart. She was great.

But the Doctor knew what real love was. He'd felt it. Felt love so strong it stretched across oceans, across universes even. A pink and yellow human named Rose Tyler was the object of that love.

Yes, the Doctor was still in love with that amazing Rose Tyler. Rose was the best human he'd ever met. She had been able to heal him. They had the perfect life. Then the stupid Cybermen and Daleks and stupid Torchwood came along and ruined everything.

But then she'd found a way back to him. He'd been ecstatic. Then once again, a Dalek ruined it. He'd been forced to create that stupid clone. Then he gave her up so she could have a happy life.

Now the Ponds were gone. He had nothing to lose. Yes, River loved him, but he didn't love her. He loved Rose. Beautiful, heroic, compassionate Rose. He loved her to the end of the universe and back again.

That's why he was breaking his rules. Why he didn't just seal up the crack in the universe he'd found by accident. Why he was going through that crack to Pete's World. He was going to make sure she was happy. If she was, he would leave. If she wasn't... Well he was the Doctor. He didn't plan that far ahead.

...

Rose Tyler was not happy. Anyone who looked at her could see it. She was miserable because the man she loved was gone. For the third time.

The clone was dead. About ten minutes after the TARDIS took off, he had just...caught fire. Spontaneously combusted or something. The Doctor was gone, back to his universe. She wasn't happy.

Also, Rose was facing the imminent prospect of watching all her family and friends die. Her mum and dad were already gone. Martha was raising Tony. Rose Tyler was not aging. She was immortal. Not full Time Lord. Something between Captain Jack and the Doctor.

So, Rose Tyler was not in a happy place. She went to work at Torchwood and then went home. She went up to her room and waited. She had been waiting fourteen years for the Doctor to come back. Rose never lost faith in him. Never doubted he would come back for her.

So, one day when she was walking home from work she heard the noise. The noise. That beautiful, beautiful noise. Rose thought she was imagining it. It seemed to good to be true. She followed it and then it appeared. The beautiful, blue Police Box that contained the man she loved. And her heart.

Rose yanked the TARDIS key from around her neck and opened the door. A young man with floppy brown hair and a prominent chin, stood at the controls. He looked up as she walked in.

"Rose." He breathed.

Rose looked at him. He was wearing trainers, a suit, a bow tie, and a little hat thing on his head. It seemed to good to be true.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered. Was it really him?

He smiled. "How did you know?"

Rose did her signature tongue between the teeth grin. "Your clothes. No one else could dress that badly. Your fashion sense has really gone down the toilet since I left."

"Hey." He protested, but she was already running around the console and throwing her arms around him.

"I love it. It suits you." She whispered in his ear.

The Doctor smiled at her and pulled back. "So, new body since you saw me last. What do you think?" He spread his arms wide. His face looked worried, like she might disapprove.

Rose pretended to study him. She had long ago gotten over the whole regeneration thing. His quirks and appearance may change, but he was still her Doctor. Her mad, impossible, brilliant, wonderful Doctor.

"I like it." She said.

The Doctor's face broke into a smile. "You really like it?"

"I love it." She said, throwing her arms around him once more.

The TARDIS groaned. "I don't have much time. Rose, I just needed to know. Are you happy?" The Doctor asked.

The smile fell off her face. "No. He died, right after you left. Just burst into flames. I've been alone for fourteen years. Mum and Dad are dead." Rose said, starting to cry.

"Oh, Rose. My sweet Rose. I never anticipated..." The Doctor trailed off and pulled her closer. Rose buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Can I come with you, Doctor? Will you still have me?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor pulled back a little to look at her. "Rose Tyler, you are most certainly welcome to come. Come along, Rose. Let's go home."

Rose smiled. A proper smile, her first in years. She was finally where she belonged. The Doctor ran around the control room, piloting the TARDIS. He stopped suddenly and looked at her mischievously.

"It's high time you learned to fly this old girl. How would you like a lesson from the best TARDIS driver in all the universes?"

Rose laughed and nodded. He showed her which buttons to push and what levers to pull. Then they were off.

They went into orbit around Earth. Not Pete's World, but Rose's home. The Doctor said. "I have a lot to tell you. Let's talk."

"So," The Doctor began. "How I regenerated doesn't matter. It hasn't been as long for me. Two years. It felt like a lifetime Rose. I am so sorry. I knew that would happen to Donna, but I never thought that would happen to him."

Rose started to cry. The Doctor looked so sad, so broken. "Doctor, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. You can't save everyone." Rose wrapped her arms around him. "What matters is you came." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The Doctor said, "It's high time I tell you how that sentence was going to end." He took a deep breath. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "I love you too, my Doctor."

Their lips met. Their kiss was passionate, an intricate dance of tongues. When they finally broke apart, Rose said, "I still have more to tell you."

The Doctor sighed and Rose smiled. "Doctor, we have ages to do that. I need to talk to you but then..." Rose said.

The Doctor smiled. "All right, say what you have to. But be quick about it. I've been without you far too long, Rose Tyler."

Rose took a deep breath. She wondered where she should begin. "Well, this is important. I...I've changed. I'm not human anymore. Well, not completely at least. I have, well..." She placed his hand on her chest.

At first, everything seemed normal. Then he heard it. Not one heart. Two. Two hearts.

"But...that's...how..." The Doctor seemed to be at a loss for words.

Rose said only two words. "Bad Wolf."

The Doctor understood instantly. Bad Wolf had created this. Rose was now part Time Lord. But, unlike Donna and his clone, had time for her mental facilities to expand before receiving all that information.

This was...fantastic! The Doctor laughed and picked up Rose. "Now I don't have to lose you!" The Doctor yelled as he spun her around.

Rose laughed and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that reaction!"

The Doctor frowned and put her down. "What were you expecting?" He questioned.

"I was expecting you to kick me out. Like you did with Jack." Rose said solemnly.

The Doctor smiled. "Rose, I love you. How could I let you go now that I have you back? Now, shut up and let me snog you." They had a good long snog after that.

When they finally had their fill, the Doctor pulled away and said, "Is it to soon to get married?"

Rose laughed and said, "Nope. Whenever."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I don't want to wait. We're doing it right now. I know the perfect place." He said, already setting the coordinates. The TARDIS shuddered and stopped. The Doctor took Rose's hand and grabbed a velvet box out of his pocket. Rose looked questioningly at him.

"Rings. I always carry them with me." He explained.

Rose smiled at that. Apparently he never gave up hope, just like her. They stepped outside.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Rose Tyler! Who's ready to get married?" The Doctor shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I owned Doctor Who, Rose would be travelling with the Doctor right now. Sadly, I don't.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is finally here! I'm sorry for the delay! As always, please review! Now, on with the story! Allons-y!**

"Uh...Doctor...this isn't Las Vegas." Rose said. The landscape in front of her was green and pretty. There was a small village to the left of the TARDIS and a sparkling blue lake. Green meadows surrounded it and their were mountains in the distance.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Really, Rose? All of space and time and you thought I'd take you to Las Vegas, Nevada to get married? I was joking Rose. This planet is called Vegas. They have a beautiful wedding ceremony I thought would be great."

Rose smiled. To be honest, she had been a little surprised when the Doctor said Las Vegas. He was the Doctor, after all. She thought he'd be more creative. As it turns out, he was.

"It sounds perfect, Doctor." Rose said.

"Now, let's go see the locals. I saved them a while ago, so they should do this for us." The Doctor said, taking her hand and walking towards the village.

They reached the village and the Doctor talked to the leader. He agreed to do the ceremony for them but said it would take about two days to prepare. The Doctor said that would be no problem.

Rose was whisked away from the Doctor against her wishes to prepare for the ceremony. She protested, unwilling to let the Doctor out of her sight.

"Rose it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor soothed.

"Fourteen years, Doctor." She whispered. "What if this is just another trap?"

The Doctor grimaced. He hated to see Rose like this. "Rose. Look at me, Rose." The Doctor tilted her chin up to look at him. "I promise you. This is not a trap. We are going to get married the day after tomorrow. We are going to spend the rest of forever together. Trust me."

"I trust you, Doctor." Rose said. She allowed herself to be lead away by the women of the village.

One of them, a young girl came up to her. The people of this planet looked almost human, except with pointed ears and purple skin. The girl shyly said, "Hello. I'm supposed to take you to my house. Your going to be staying there until the wedding."

Rose smiled. The entire village seemed to be excited for their wedding. "Thank you. I'm Rose Tyler. What's your name?"

The girl giggled. "My names Katarina. I know all about you. Your Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, Bad Wolf. The Doctor spoke of you when he saved us."

Rose grinned broadly. The Doctor talked about her when she was gone. He hadn't given up on her! "What did he say?" Rose wondered aloud.

"He said you were the most beautiful creature in all of creation. The most kind, compassionate being he's ever met. He said you were the love of his life. He said you always showed mercy. He said you even showed mercy to a Dalek."

Rose said, "Oh, him. Always so complimentary. What did he say about himself?"

Katarina's face darkened. "He said he was not deserving of our thanks. Said he was terrible, a killer."

Rose paled. "How could the Doctor think that about himself? Don't you believe it, Katarina. That man out there, is wonderful. He's the last of his kind. He brings hope. Their are civilizations singing songs of the Doctor. Whole species still alive because of him." Katarina looked stunned.

"I always knew he was a good man." Katarina murmured. "You're very lucky, Mrs. Tyler."

"I know." Rose said softly. They reached Katarina's house. It was a small shack, housing only her and her parents. Her father was with the Doctor. The women of the village gathered in the house to help Rose.

They were all ecstatic about the wedding. Many women congratulated Rose on coming back to the Doctor.

After all the talking was done, Rose was pushed towards the bathroom. Katarina followed her.

"Here. Wash you hair with this and your body with this." The girl instructed, pointing to two cointainers of green and blue liquid. "Then call for me. I'll do your hair."

Rose thanked Katarina, who walked out. Rose climbed into the bath, excited to wash the stress of the last fourteen years off her body.

...

The Doctor watched as Rose walked away with Katarina. He loved this planet. Wonderful place. Great place for Rose and him to get married. The leader of the village, Katarina's father Katan, came up to him.

"You must come to my hut to be cleansed." Katan said in a deep voice.

The Doctor nodded and followed him to the leader's hut. It was filled with steam. The Doctor stripped and walked inside. The leader and other men of the village did the same. Katan began to chant, to cleanse the groom of his sins. He chanted of faithfulness and forgiveness. Of love and faith.

The Doctor closed his eyes and listened. The cleansing would last two hours, well into the evening.

He thought of all those he's wronged. Sarah Jane, Captain Jack, River, and so many more. Most recently, the Ponds. He couldn't save them. The Doctor begged whatever force out there bigger than him, for forgiveness. He wanted to be free.

The Doctor thanked that force for letting him stumble across that crack. For giving him a way back to his Rose. Rose fixed him. She always came when his world was darkest. First, after the Time War and now after the Ponds.

The cleansing passed quickly and soon the Doctor was being handed a plain white shirt, pants, and shoes to put on. He was led out of the hut and into a house. There he was told to rest. He laid down on the bed provided for him and tried to sleep. He was far too excited, of course.

Rose was back! He was finally going to marry her! Just like he'd always dreamed. Rose was finally his. He could kiss her or make love to her whenever he wanted, with no clones or idiots or Captains getting in the way. He'd thought about this for a long time. Since his Ninth regeneration really.

He'd loved Rose since she saved him from the living plastic. That's why he came back twice. He knew she was special. The universe had separated them twice. Now they were back together. Last of the Time Lords and Bad Wolf.

The Doctor tried to rest. He didn't need to be falling asleep tomorrow. But he couldn't. Rose was so close. Closer than she'd been in years.

The Doctor thought about all the places he wanted to take Rose. Present day Earth was top of the list. She'd want to see Captain Jack of course. And Mickey the idiot. They'd stay there for a few days. Then they'd be off to Barcelona to see the dogs with no noses! He'd promised to take her there years ago. Then they would just go wherever. He'd have to tell her about the Ponds. And River.

The Doctor sighed. He didn't want to hurt River. She was a lovely person. He probably would have pretended to love her eventually. But his hearts were Rose's. River was fun to flirt with but there was nothing more there. Like Captain Jack and Rose. Just flirting.

Sleep eventually claimed the Doctor. He dreamed of Rose and all the adventures they would have.


End file.
